dawnoflightfandomcom-20200213-history
Brynten Loxter
Lord Brynten Loxter is a Human male (about 36 or 41) years old, born in Eminence on the Northeast coast of the Tundre. EARLY LIFE: Born to a fisherman and his wife, Brynten and his little brother spent their childhoods working and traveling as opposed to learning and playing like all other kids. Of course, "all other" kids consisted of about 25 children in total. was founded 300 years before by travelers from The Thirst who had hoped to find plentiful greenery in the North. Upon discovering a barren waste, however, their frustration was quickly overcome by the need to find food from the only source available: fish. They built a port and began fishing; those who worked there never made enough profit to fund a move anywhere new. After almost 6 generations, the town had only increased it's population by about 400. It was very unpopular to leave, aside from on fishing trips, as you would be abandoning your family's honor. After his older brother was knocked from the bow of ''Fish Monger ''and lost to the sea when he was nine years old, Brynten gave up on his life and took to the Tundre on his own. At 12 years old, he was surviving on his own in the wilds, fishing for food and trapping walrus skins for warmth and traveling the outskirts of human civilization. He was happy to be rid of the pressure that money weighed on the mind. He lived this way for nearly 16 years on his own. He met some, hunted some, but mostly everyone stayed to themselves and let each other be. He was eventually picked up by a ranging party from Greencastle Watch who found his broken and dying body in the wastes about a mile from the edge of Forest, completely dehydrated and unconscious. Concerned for the dying man, the rangers brought him back to Greencastle Watch where a healer mended his wounds. It took him a long time to recover, physically and psychologically. He did not want to admit to himself that he had re-entered The Order and all it stood for. That said, it had just saved his life. The kennel master of Greencastle Watch, a hearty 85 year old man, was an old friend of Bryce Loxter, his father, and had the commander give up a position for Brynten in the Watch, trusting his work ethic to be solid in his father's wake. Two years later, Commander blip received word from Thuul Mar, very uncharacteristically requesting military assistance in Ironhammer. Loxter convinced the commander to let him take some men to go help, bringing guerrilla tactics that he has perfected during his time in the Tundre. Surpringly, Mar actually agreed to Loxter's proposal (much to the chagrin of the Dwarven community), and they executed it flawlessly. Their kinship side by side in battle proved the efficacy of co-operative leadership, and they went in on a 10 year program to form Molten Keep, where they live when the story begins. Category:Character Category:Human